


Par les armes et le sang

by Kyni



Series: Coeurs en otage [2]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Difficult Decisions, Difficult Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Intersex Species, M/M, Mutual Pining, Politics, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strangers to friends to lovers to ennemies to lovers again
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyni/pseuds/Kyni
Summary: Otage Jotün à Asgard, Loki s'est lié d'une amitié -encore fragile- avec le prince Thor et ses ami Sif, Fandral, Hogun et Volstagg.Soucieux de la bonne santé de son nouvel ami, Thor réussit à convaincre son père de l'emmener lors d'un séjour diplomatique à Vanaheim afin qu'il puisse prendre un peu l'air.Odin accepta la requête de son fils à condition qu'il garde constamment un œil sur le Jotün afin d'éviter tout désagrément.Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner après tout ?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Et voici donc le prologue de la seconde partie de ma série Cœurs en otage.
> 
> Le ton sera un peu différent de la première partie, Le Grand Jeu, qui me servait avant tout à poser la situation et les personnages. 
> 
> Par mesure de sûreté, et parce que je SAIS que les choses vont très vite prendre des tournures un peu plus sombres/violentes/érotiques selon les moments, le rating est ici passé en M. 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires n'importe quand ! Enjoy !

Fandral marchait quelques mètres devant eux aux côtés d’Hogun et tandis que le premier semblait tenir un monologue entrecoupé parfois d’affirmations ou d’un grognement désapprobateur du deuxième, les autres compagnons pouvaient admirer à loisir les vastes étendues boisées au-delà de l’immense plaine sur laquelle le Bifröst les avait déposés.

Dame Sif, le Trio Palatin, trois guerriers de confiance nommés Björn, Holda et Grim, ainsi qu’un mâtin répondant au nom de Njall accompagnaient deux princes, l’un d’Asgard, l’autre de Jotünheim, en ce beau matin frais et ensoleillé de Vanaheim.

Le royaume des Vanes était grouillant de vie mais calme. Presque aussi calme que les plaines gelées s’étendant dans toutes les directions aux alentours d’Utgard mais infiniment plus joyeux et vivant. L’endroit rêvé pour une partie de chasse, nul doute.

Les verts et ocres du paysage étaient bien loin des couleurs criardes omniprésentes à Asgard et étaient un régal pour des yeux fatigués.

Si ça n’avait été pour les huttes visibles à l’orée de la forêt, à l’horizon, d’aucuns auraient pu croire cette contrée inhabitée mais il n’en était rien.

Hogun le Sinistre, originaire de Vanaheim, assurait que ses compatriotes vivaient au calme en communautés familiales –ou clans- qui ne se rencontraient qu’en certaines occasions. Les Vanes, dont certains représentants –Dame Freya et Heimdall, par exemple- vivaient à présent à Asgard, apportant un peu de leur culture empreinte de sagesse et d’ascétisme aux Asgardiens.

Les Vanes n’étaient pas d’une nature particulièrement belliqueuse mais étaient tout aussi capables que le peuple Asgard à répondre aux invasions ou provocations de peuples extérieurs aux neuf royaumes qui venaient parfois leur chercher querelle, pensant peut-être s’en sortir impunément. Que neni.

De la guerre qui avait autrefois fait rage entre les Ases et les Vanes, à l’époque où Odin était encore un jeune roi, les deux peuples avaient gardé de profondes cicatrices qu’ils avaient tenté de suturer à l’aide d’un mariage, faisant du peuple Vanir un vassal d’Asgard. Bien entendu, cela ne devait pas plaire à tout le monde mais si quelqu’un avait quelque chose à dire, il semblait pour l’heure préférer se taire et laisser Asgard fouler Vanaheim en quête d’amusement.

Njall jappa joyeusement en se jetant la tête la première dans un terrier de lapin, arrachant un rire sincère à Thor qui n’avait pipé mot depuis leur départ, nerveux ou inquiet sans apparente raison. A ses côtés, Sif et Loki  s’autorisèrent un demi-sourire tandis que Vostagg tirait sur la laisse pour essayer de dégager le chien de chasse du trou dans lequel il s’était pataudement enfoncé.

Les rires de Thor et les vociférations de Volstagg attirèrent finalement l’attention de la tête du groupe qui s’arrêta pour assister à la scène.  
Le grand et large Asgardien luttait contre le chien qui n’en avait cure et si ça n’avait été pour le sifflement d’Holda rappelant l’animal à l’ordre, peut-être Volstagg aurait lui aussi finit la tête dans le terrier du lapin.

Loki se mit à penser, de façon semi consciente, que ce séjour avait des chances de lui plaire.


	2. Jeux d'enfants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans ce premier chapitre, Loki réalise qu'en s'éloignant d'Asgard, il a peut-être fait le jeu d'Odin. Pour se sortir de cette situation et rentrer au plus vite, il lui faut un plan. Et vite.

Le village vane de Hrossbygð[1] était un agglutinement de huttes et de modestes demeures au bord d’un lac à l’orée de la forêt. Les chiens y couraient librement, flanquant de jeunes Vanirs riant aux éclats en pourchassant un énorme coq peu enclin à se laisser attraper par les garnements. Cette scène était courante à Hrossbygð en cette heure matinale, du moins, c’est ce qu’avaient pu en juger les invités inhabituels de l’Ancienne, logeant sous son toit lors de leur séjour.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que le groupe ase était arrivé au village et qu’ils étaient réveillés chaque matin par les clameurs du coq et des enfants qui l’avaient attrapé. Certes, les cris d’enfants ne réveillaient pas tout le monde… Thor et Volstagg, ainsi que Grim, étaient insensibles à ces fréquences matinales et ronflaient toujours joyeusement dans leurs couchages respectifs.

Sif ouvrit le volet de la cabane qui leur servait de chambrée pour observer leur jeu tandis que Hogun était déjà prêt à sortir et que Fandral secouait Volstagg pour le réveiller. Björn et Holda étaient déjà levés depuis longtemps, sortis avec le chien bien avant l’aube et Loki faisait semblant de dormir.

Les événements de la veille avaient été rudes ; ils étaient partis aux aurores pour participer à une vénerie, organisée par les chasseurs les plus aguerris du village en leur honneur, et avaient trottiné toute la journée derrière les chiens pour revenir en fin de soirée avec trois chevreuils et un gigantesque sanglier. Après ça, ils avaient festoyé jusque tard dans la nuit… et si les ases étaient habitués à s’enivrer de boisson, ce n’était pas vraiment le cas du jotün qui avait très mal crâne.

« Allons, debout, paresseux ! finit par les appeler Sif en se dirigeant vers la porte. »

Fandral avait réussi à réveiller Volstagg en le faisant rouler hors de la couchette et ce dernier se frottait le visage d’un air contrit, l’esprit probablement encore altéré par le sommeil et la boisson.  
Loki ne bougea que pour s’enfoncer un peu plus loin sous sa couverture en soupirant, couvert par un ronflement un peu plus puissant du prince. Certains avaient vraiment l’alcool bien heureux.

Le jotün compta mentalement jusqu’à dix, et ce fut le temps qu’il fallut aux compagnons pour se désintéresser de leur sort et sortir enfin de la pièce.

Le nez de Loki ré-émergea de sous la couverture et il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec une volumineuse masse de cheveux dorés. Il grommela un peu et chassa la chevelure de son oreiller, se demandant à quel moment de la nuit ou du petit matin Thor avait bien pu rouler à ce point de son côté sans le réveiller. Puis, se rappelant les quantités astronomiques de bière et d’hydromel qu’ils avaient ingurgité la veille, son questionnement fit place à un haut le cœur.

Si ses souvenirs éméchés étaient exacts, ils étaient attendus dans la journée auprès de l’Ancienne, Dagný l’Intrépide. Etant donné le côté diplomatique de leur visite, il serait mal venu que le fils d’Odin brille par son absence. Aussi le jotün entreprit-il de le secouer sans ménagement.

« Thor, debout ! »

Ses efforts ne furent récompensés que par un ronflement plus puissant que les précédents. Son mal de tête empira légèrement, le faisant retomber comme une masse sur son oreiller dont quelques plumes voletèrent pour aller se poser gracieusement au ralenti. La respiration profonde de l’asgardien à ses côtés se calma légèrement.

« Vraiment… vous autres asgardiens êtes incroyables… comment faites-vous pour boire autant et vous remettre à marcher le lendemain comme si de rien n’était ?! »

Le jotün ressentit de la frustration en repensant aux éclats de voix qu’il avait entendu tout au long de la matinée à mesure que ses compagnons se levaient pour aller prendre l’air alors que lui se sentait malade. Il commençait à douter du bien-fondé de sa présence à Vanaheim et de la décision d’Odin de le laisser accompagner le groupe. Du peu qu’il connaissait du roi, il devait y avoir un motif secret à sa présence, connu d’Odin seul. Peut-être avait-il vu une opportunité dans la demande de Thor de se débarrasser de lui…

D’un bond, Loki se redressa dans la couche, faisant rebondir Thor qui roula jusqu’à l’autre bord.

Bien entendu ! C’était évident maintenant ! Odin avait cherché à l’éloigner de la citadelle en le laissant accompagner Thor et Sif. Mais pour quelle raison ? Qu’avait-il à lui cacher ? Ou surtout, qu’avait-il à cacher aux jotünars ? Car dans l’esprit de Loki, il ne faisait aucun doute quant au fait qu’Odin le soupçonnait d’espionner pour Laufey sous couvert de leur servir d’otage. Et le vieil homme n’avait pas tort… mais pas entièrement raison non plus.

Oubliée la gueule de bois atroce.

Loki se mit à réfléchir, mordillant l’ongle de son pouce nerveusement. Il devait découvrir ce qu’Odin ne souhaitait pas qu’il voie. Il devait trouver un moyen de retourner à Asgard au plus vite. Jetant un œil à Thor qui avait cessé de ronfler et se trouvait pratiquement par terre, Loki tenta d’échafauder un plan pour échapper à leur garde sans qu’ils ne s’en rendent compte, et ce, afin d’amorcer un départ prématuré de Vanaheim.

Thor et Sif étant ses gardiens, il ne pouvait théoriquement pas aller et venir à sa guise et ses illusions pourraient faire l’affaire quelques instants mais pas beaucoup plus, Sif ayant les sens très aiguisés et Thor étant immodérément tactile. Plus d’une heure de disparition et il serait repéré. Le sang pulsant à ses tempes n’aidait pas à la réflexion.

« Ho, Thor… réveille-toi… souffla finalement le jotün en posant une main intentionnellement glacée sur la nuque de l’asgardien.  
\- AH !!! Par les nornes !!! hurla le blond en tombant de la couchette en essayant de fuir le froid. »

Le bruit sourd du prince tombant sur son séant retentit dans toute la pièce et Loki regarda ses doigts bleus d’un air d’abord incrédule puis malicieux. Il tenait la solution, littéralement, au bout de ses doigts. Il éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite et encore à moitié endormie de Thor se frottant la nuque là où il l’avait touché.

« LOKI ! gronda le blond.  
\- Alors, altesse ? Vous craignez le froid maintenant ?  
\- Ce n’est pas drôle…  
\- Oh que si ! Je devrais faire ça plus souvent si ça m’évite des embrassades à toute heure… j’aurais dû y penser plus tôt !  
\- Tu n’oserais tout de même pas…  
\- Et pourquoi pas, mon ami ? »

Pour prouver ses dires, Loki avança à nouveau sa main glacée vers le front de Thor qui bondit en arrière à peine l’eut-il effleuré. Le géant des glaces se sentit bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Et pour toutes les fois où l’asgardien l’avait attrapé pour lui déboiter l’épaule d’une claque amicale ou lui écraser la nuque dans une poigne que l’autre croyait fraternelle, Loki sortit du lit pour le poursuivre, main tendue vers l’avant.

« Oh que non !  
\- Oh que si ! »

Débarrassés de toute effluve éthylique, les deux princes se poursuivirent dans l’escalier et au rez-de-chaussée jusque dehors sous le regard perplexe de Sif, Grim et Holda qui se demandèrent pourquoi diable le prince Thor fuyait Loki à toutes jambes en vêtements de nuit. Et également, pour quelle raison Loki souriait comme un possédé en lui courant après, les bras tendus, dans la même tenue. N’avaient-ils pas largement passé l’âge de jouer à chat ? N’avaient-ils pas pour mission de faire bonne impression auprès du peuple Vane ? Les trois guerriers congédièrent ces questions vaines d’un haussement d’épaules pour retourner chacun à leur portion de porridge.

***

La mission « dissuader Thor d’avoir envie de me toucher pendant un long moment » fut rapidement couronnée de succès. Bien sûr, il y avait un minuscule prix à payer pour cette incartade concernant l’étiquette et la bienséance : Thor boudait comme un enfant qu’on venait de malmener. C’était peut-être un tout petit peu le cas, Loki se devait d’avouer, étant donné qu’il l’avait poursuivi dehors, en petite tenue, aux yeux de tout le village. Les enfants s’étaient joints à la fête et avaient, eux aussi, couru après Thor les bras en avant. Les chiens avaient suivis.

Bref, ils avaient eu l’air parfaitement ridicule. Surtout Thor. Et malheureusement, le prince d’Asgard en était terriblement conscient à l’instant même où Dagný l’Intrépide les enjoignit à prendre un siège, une étincelle d’amusement dans le regard.

« Eh bien, eh bien. On peut dire que vous vous êtes donnés en spectacle aujourd’hui, mes enfants.  
\- Ancienne… »

Pour la première fois depuis qu’il était en âge de quitter Asgard, Thor était à court de mots et d’excuses à utiliser.

« A dire vrai, Ancienne, il s’agissait d’un jeu pour les enfants, intervint doucement Loki avec un sourire un peu trop doux.  
\- Oh ?  
\- Bien entendu ! Pour quelle autre raison un prince ase et un prince jotün sortiraient en vêtements de chambre en courant ? Ce serait on ne peut plus inopportun dans d’autres circonstances. »

La vieille femme darda son regard sur Loki qui se contenta de garder son sourire puis sur Thor qui déglutit mais n’ajouta rien.

« Mon petit-fils s’est effectivement bien amusé, je vous en remercie donc. »

Thor sentit ses épaules se défaire d’un poids qu’il ne s’était pas senti porter jusque-là et lâcha un léger soupir de soulagement.

L’heure était venue de passer aux choses sérieuses et ils avaient beaucoup de sujets à aborder concernant notamment l’allégeance de Vanaheim à Asgard, des accords commerciaux liant Vanaheim à d’autres royaumes ou encore de la présence de Loki parmi eux -un jotün parmi les ases, vraiment ?  
L’Ancienne s’enquit ensuite de Freya, Freyr et Heimdall puis elle les remercia de leur visite et leur souhaita une bonne suite de séjour à Vanaheim, leur indiquant le chemin le plus court vers le prochain village à visiter.

Quand ils ressortirent de la demeure, Thor jeta un regard noir à Loki qui ne se défit pas de son sourire taquin.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Thor ?  
\- Tu m’as joué un bien mauvais tour, Loki.  
\- Oh, n’exagère pas, ce n’était pas grand-chose ! Et tout s’est bien passé !  
\- Un jeu pour les enfants ? Vraiment ?!  
\- J’essayais d’aider ! Et puis ça a fonctionné, pas la peine de faire cette tête d’enterrement ! »

Thor grommela quelque chose d’inintelligible dans sa barbe mais finit par secouer la tête et esquisser un sourire. Les intentions de Loki n’étaient pas toujours très claires, mais, selon lui, elles n’étaient pas forcément mauvaises pour autant.

Le géant avait passé un temps plus que considérable à écumer les bibliothèques asgardiennes et à étudier la magie avec sa mère Frigga, puis à s’acoquiner avec ses propres amis, particulièrement Sif et Hogun, quand il était absent de la citadelle. Ses deux amis étant d’un naturel méfiant, ils auraient probablement rapidement fait part de leurs soupçons à Thor si Loki avait paru suspect, ce qu’ils n’avaient pas fait jusque-là.  Pour autant qu’il sache, le plus grand défaut du jotün était son insolence, suivie de près par son esprit malicieux.

Il lui avait fallu quelques années de tâtonnement pour être vraiment à l’aise en leur présence mais depuis qu’il se sentait moins nostalgique de Jotunheim, Loki s’était révélé avoir une passion pour les farces et les tours de passe-passe. Thor était, semble-t-il, sa victime préférée. Pas que ça ait jamais vraiment dérangé ce dernier pour l’instant… à part… ce matin-là. Que Loki ait les pieds –voire le corps entier pour être honnête- froids ne lui posait pas de problème… mais qu’il en joue et s’amuse expérimentalement à le refroidir dans son sommeil aurait pu s’avérer dangereux. Qu’il le poursuive ensuite pour continuer avait été énervant. Et qu’il laisse les enfants et les chiens lui sauter dessus pour l’arrêter n’avait qu’empiré les choses…  
Thor avait été humilié en place publique et tout le monde était au courant. Il aurait pu demander réparation. Aisément. Mais il avait préféré bouder. A la fin, Loki avait arrangé les choses d’une pirouette et d’un sourire et tout le monde avait marché au pas.  
Thor n’était pas sûr et certain que ça soit une bonne chose pour lui ou Loki que le jotün se fasse pardonner aussi facilement à chaque fois mais il préférait ne pas trop y penser.

Il esquissa un geste amical en direction du jotün mais se ravisa instinctivement, se rappelant du froid qu’il avait ressenti au matin, sa main s’arrêtant à quelques centimètres de l’épaule de Loki dans une pause étrange et mal assurée. Thor grimaça légèrement et Loki tourna les yeux dans sa direction. Quand le jotün acquiesça, il se permit néanmoins de poser sa main en supposant qu’il n’y aurait pas de problème si Loki était d’accord au préalable.  
Comme il l’avait supposé, rien de mauvais ne lui arriva à ce moment-là. Mais il y réfléchirait sans doute à deux fois avant de le toucher à présent.

« La journée a été longue, finit par souffler Loki, tournant son regard vers le soleil en train de se coucher.  
\- Nous ferions bien de rentrer et de nous préparer à partir vers notre prochaine destination, répondit Thor. »

Loki ne répondit pas, le regard perdu vers l’horizon, mais acquiesça tout de même avant de prendre le chemin de la cabane. Il semblait préoccupé par quelque sujet bien loin des parties de chasse, de Vanaheim ou des étreintes non désirées. Thor se surprit à se demander ce qui pouvait bien lui trotter dans la tête…

 

 

 

* * *

[1] Le camp de la jument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires si vous le souhaitez ou me poser des questions sur la partie précédente (voire la suite), faire des suppositions, etc.  
> J'adore vous lire ! :)


	3. La foudre dans le crépuscule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor réfléchit à sa relation avec Loki.

Deux jours de marche séparaient Hrossbygð du prochain village à visiter, Frekrheim[1], et ces journées à déambuler dans la plaine fertile de Vanaheim avaient perdu tout intérêt après quelques heures à peine. Loki fut bien content lorsque Holda déclara qu’il était l’heure de monter le camp histoire de profiter des derniers rayons de soleil pour monter les tentes.  
Holda était, semble-t-il, une guerrière vane née à Asgard et possédait le même sérieux que Hogun. Côte à côte, ces deux-là commencèrent à préparer le campement avec une efficacité déconcertante, assignant des tâches aussi bien à Volstagg qu’à Grim, Fandral, Björn ou Sif. Quand Holda se tourna vers les deux princes, elle sembla peser longuement ses mots. Trop longuement au goût du jotün.

« Désirez-vous que je fasse quelque chose, Dame Holda ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, le camp est presque monté… vous pourriez peut-être trouver du bois pour le feu ou nous trouver un repas ? tenta Dame Holda en haussant les sourcils. »

C’était la première fois depuis leur départ d’Asgard que Loki avait une conversation avec l’un des trois guerriers les accompagnant et il pouvait dire que celle-ci avait bien du cran de lui parler ainsi. Il l’aimait bien. A en juger par l’éclat de rire à sa droite, Thor l’aimait bien aussi… après tout, il n’aurait pas choisi des guerriers inintéressants pour un séjour de deux semaines et le petit bout de femme aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux auburn ondulant tout autour de son visage semblait bigrement intéressant. Avec un sourire, Loki acquiesça et s’éloigna du campement, suivi de Thor qui n’oubliait pas sa mission auprès d’Odin : veiller sur lui.

Loki décréta qu’il s’agissait là de l’occasion rêvée pour aller faire un tour de reconnaissance et laisser Thor avec un doppelgänger. Il tourna derrière un fourré et se baissa pour ramasser du bois, laissant son double prendre sa place et ressortir de l’autre côté, branches dans les bras. Le blond ne sembla pas remarquer de différence et s’éloigna avec le double du fourré où était encore caché le jotün.  
Loki attendit qu’ils soient hors de portée de voix pour se redresser et partir dans la direction opposée, son double lui rapportant magiquement tout ce qu’il voyait ou entendait de son côté.

*** 

Thor était persuadé que son père avait de bonnes raisons de vouloir qu’il –ou Sif- reste auprès de Loki en permanence. Cela avait probablement un rapport avec son statut d’otage et le fait que s’il lui arrivait le moindre accident, Jotünheim pourrait l’utiliser comme prétexte pour exiger réparation ou déclarer la guerre.  
C’était une tâche à laquelle il ne rechignait pas, contrairement aux débuts de leur relation où il se rappelait clairement avoir été tenté à maintes reprises d’abandonner le géant à sa mauvaise humeur au milieu de la citadelle. Ce qu’il avait fait, parfois, pour être entièrement honnête.  
Depuis son excursion solitaire à Jotünheim pour offrir un cadeau à leur invité, sa relation avec Loki s’était nettement améliorée. Une fois qu’il eut admis au fils de Laufey sa jalousie envers la relation qu’il entretenait avec ses plus proches amis et sa mère, le jotün s’était radouci avec lui et lui avait offert son amitié. Certes, leur amitié était encore fragile, ils avaient du mal à se cerner l’un et l’autre et se heurtaient parfois à de sérieux malentendus mais Loki riait volontiers de ses traits d’humour et écoutait avec assiduité ses récits d’aventures lorsqu’il rentrait d’un voyage. Il trouvait agréable dans ces moments-là d’avoir Loki pour seule et unique compagnie, contrastant fortement avec la compagnie du Trio Palatin, de Dame Sif et des guerriers d’Asgard, prêt à en découdre tous ensemble bruyamment autour de victuailles. Bien sûr, il appréciait tout autant ces moments-là aussi… mais c’était… différent. Il n’était pas obligé de hausser la voix ou de rire exagérément fort ni de se frapper la poitrine ou répondre à des défis de boisson lorsqu’il était avec Loki. Le jotün ne lui demandait jamais rien si ce n’était, de temps en temps, une petite passe d’armes dans la cour d’entraînement.  
En termes de force et d’endurance brutes, Loki n’était pas aussi bon combattant que Thor mais ce dernier n’avait jamais vu le moindre inconvénient à ce que le jotün se serve de tous ses atouts contre lui, seidr compris, car il pensait que c’était le meilleur moyen d’apprendre à parer un sorcier en bataille réelle. De plus, les ruses de Loki pour tenter de le mettre à terre l’obligeaient sans cesse à élaborer de nouvelles parades et à affuter ses réflexes davantage.  
Leurs joutes les faisaient tous progresser à un rythme alarmant, le jotün mettant un point d’honneur à se montrer un digne combattant pour chacun d’entre eux. Très observateur, il avait copié certaines techniques de Fandral et de Sif pour les retourner contre eux et avait longuement discuté avec Hogun des ouvertures dans ses postures de combat pour les corriger. Il avait demandé à Volstagg de l’aider à améliorer sa prise au sol et avait un jour, littéralement, mis Thor au sol en utilisant tout ce qu’il avait appris. Ca n’était arrivé qu’une seule fois mais pour Thor, c’était aussi formidable que magique et il avait souri au point d’en avoir mal aux joues. C’était un peu le genre de sourire qu’il affichait tout de suite, suivant Loki dans le sous-bois pour ramasser du bois pour le feu.

Il avait tant regretté par moments que Loki soit coincé à Asgard pendant que lui se battait à gauche ou à droite, persuadé que le géant aurait adoré venir avec eux pour se battre à leurs côtés. Mais Loki n’était pas Asgardien et, comme lui avait souligné son père une fois de plus avant qu’il ne parte, sa vie avait trop d’importance que pour être mise en péril au cours d’une bataille. _Protège-le comme ta propre vie_ , avait-il dit. Thor pensait ces mots excessifs. Ils n’étaient pas en danger à Vanaheim, du moins à priori.

 _Loki aurait été parfait en tant que frère d’armes_ , pensait-il régulièrement avec regret. Il était solide, vif et rusé. Et si les apparences montraient clairement qu’il n’avait aucune expérience de combat réel, il était néanmoins certain qu’il serait brillant. Mais une fois encore, il n’était pas Asgardien et n’avait rien à faire sur un champ de bataille face aux ennemis d’Asgard et Thor s’était fait une raison.

« Je pense qu’on devrait avoir suffisamment de bois pour la nuit, qu’en penses-tu ? demanda Loki, sortant Thor de sa rêverie.  
\- Oh, oui, c’est parfait ! répondit l’Asgardien après avoir jeté un œil à leurs stocks respectifs. Retournons au camp déposer le bois, ensuite nous partirons chasser le repas ! »

Le sourire de Loki à l’évocation du repas à venir le fit lui-même sourire. Pour une étrange raison, ses sourires lui faisaient toujours cet effet. Difficile de ne pas être de bonne humeur face à une expression pareille après tout.

Le Jotün ouvrit la marche à nouveau vers le camp quand tout à coup, il s’évanouit en plein air, comme s’il n’avait jamais été là.

Surpris l’espace d’une seconde, Thor cligna des yeux avant de regarder tout autour de lui à la recherche de son ami. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps avant de comprendre qu’il avait remplacé sa personne par une illusion pour s’éclipser quelques instants faire les Nornes savent quoi… mais que son illusion disparaisse aussi brusquement n’était pas normal.

Redoutant quelque terrible situation, Thor jeta le bois ramassé au sol et refit le chemin en sens inverse, revenant sur ses pas en courant et en appelant Loki.

Ses cris restèrent longtemps sans réponse mais alertèrent leurs amis restés au camp, Fandral accourant dans leur direction aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter, écartant fougères et buissons sur son passage.

« Thor ? Que se passe-t-il ?! hurla-t-il dans sa direction.  
\- Loki a disparu ! »

La panique de Thor s’était emparée de son estomac et de sa gorge, ressortant légèrement dans sa voix lorsqu’il répondit à Fandral. Il ne s’arrêta pas pour autant de courir et de chercher le jotün derrière chaque arbre, tendant ses sens au maximum dans tous les directions à la recherche d’un son, d’une voix, d’un morceau de tissu, n’importe quoi. En vain.

 _Protège-le comme ta propre vie_ , avait dit Odin. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide et négligeant ?! Croire qu’ils étaient en sécurité et que rien de mal ne pouvait arriver…

« Loki !!! appela-t-il à nouveau à pleins poumons. »

Loki ne répondit pas à ses appels mais le ciel se craquela au-dessus de leurs têtes, bien au-delà de la cime des arbres, en une myriade d’éclairs intra-nuages se propageant bien au-delà de l’horizon. Loki avait disparu et la nuit allait tomber.

« Thor ! gronda Fandral en posant une main sur son épaule. Ne cède pas à la panique mon ami, nous allons le retrouver… »

* * *

 

[1] La maison verdoyante


	4. Le Loki de la tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où l'on découvre ce qui est arrivé à Loki.

Loki n’avait pas poussé son exploration bien loin avant d’arriver dans une clairière sombre et fraîche. En son centre se dressait une tour en ruine, curieux édifice à trouver en pareil endroit. Les pierres couvertes de mousse et de lierre tenaient étonnamment encore les unes aux autres malgré l’épreuve du temps. De ce qu’il avait pu en lire dans la bibliothèque de la citadelle, les Vanes, dans les premiers âges de leur civilisation, vivaient dans des forteresses de pierre et les avaient abandonnées faute de pouvoir les défendre. Sans doute, s’agissait-il d’une ancienne tour de garde.  
En temps normal, Loki aurait continué son chemin sans ciller s’il n’avait aperçu une silhouette familière au sommet de la tour. Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune sorcier scruta à nouveau la cime de l’édifice. Là-haut, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs ondulant au vent le salua de la main avant de lui faire signe de monter.

Mû par la curiosité et par un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu, Loki pénétra dans la tour et commença sa longue ascension vers le sommet.

Les escaliers en pierre glissaient sous ses pieds et certaines marches semblaient trop instables pour même s’y appuyer un instant. Malgré son agilité, le jotün dut s’appuyer à maintes reprises contre le mur avant d’atteindre le sommet où soufflait un vent cinglant qui lui vrillait les oreilles.  
Depuis cet emplacement, il pouvait voir le village de Hrossbygð au loin, celui de Frekrheim ainsi que le petit campement et la vaste forêt qui l’entourait. La Dame qui l’avait salué semblait l’attendre, une cape de velours verte autour des épaules flottant comme un étendard autour d’une armure de cuir et d’écailles. Son front était orné d’un casque étrangement cornu mais d’une élégance fascinante. Tout dans son allure criait « Asgard » malgré ses traits étrangement similaires aux siens.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il, intrigué. »

La dame dont les yeux étaient d’un vert aussi profond que sa cape se contenta de sourire en lui faisant signe d’approcher encore.

« Oh non, je ne suis pas stupide… rétorqua Loki en croisant les bras. Je n’approcherai pas tant que vous ne m’aurez pas dit votre nom.  
\- Tu ne me reconnais donc pas ? soupira la femme d’un air dramatique puis de secouer doucement la tête. Je suis Loki, fille de Laufey. »

Loki recula d’un pas, légèrement pris de court. Bien sûr, ça n’était pas totalement insensé… il ne possédait pas encore un niveau de seidr suffisant pour se promener dans l’espace et dans le temps mais cela ne lui semblait pas impossible que son futur lui ou elle en soit capable. Cependant, rien ne lui indiquait que cette femme était bien qui elle prétendait être, à savoir lui, ni ce qu’elle lui voulait en ce lieu et moment reculé loin de tous.

« Si tu es Loki, fille de Laufey, comme tu le prétends, prouve-le moi, la défia-t-il. »

A cela, l’autre fut prise d’un éclat de rire avant de le regarder avec froideur et dédain et pointer vers lui ce qui ressemblait tant à un sceptre qu’à une lance.

« Ton premier amour s’appelle Frigga, reine d’Asgard et femme d’Odin.  
\- Tsk !  
\- Et la mission pour laquelle tu as été envoyé va échouer car pendant que tu es ici, Odin déplace ce pour quoi tu as été envoyé.  
\- Tu mens !  
\- C’est dans notre nature, souffla celle qui prétendait être Loki alors qu’elle se déplaçait vers lui avec la grâce d’un serpent fondant sur sa proie. »

D’un geste ferme et vif, ses doigts se trouvèrent sur sa gorge et elle le souleva du sol comme s’il n’était qu’un vulgaire chaton. Sa force n’était en rien comparable à celle de Thor ou de Volstagg mais ressemblait plus à celle d’un géant des glaces. Une force brute et dévastatrice qui l’empêchait de respirer et lui amenait les larmes aux yeux.

« Mais je ne suis pas venue pour te mentir ou te tromper. Je suis là pour t’aider à ma façon, susurra-t-elle à son oreille en l’amenant vers le bord de la tour avant de le lâcher dans le vide, à moitié inconscient. La chute ne te tuera pas mais tu seras bientôt de retour à Asgard. »

Et Loki chuta dans le vide. Tout devint noir l’espace d’un instant et il ferma les yeux bien avant de toucher le sol.

***

Lorsque Loki rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé par terre, les bras en croix, et Njall lui léchait le visage en geignant d’un air inquiet. Le chien d’Holda remua doucement la queue en le voyant se réveiller et redressa la truffe pour aboyer bruyamment.

Le corps de Loki le faisait souffrir atrocement et il grimaça en constatant que son bras gauche refusait de bouger. Il s’était probablement démis l’épaule en tombant. Il pouvait s’estimer heureux de s’en sortir à si peu de frais… Immobile, il chercha du regard la tour de laquelle il était tombé mais il ne vit bien évidemment pas l’autre « Loki » qui l’avait jeté dans le vide.

Les aboiements de Njall attirèrent bientôt d’autres personnes sur les lieux. Fandral, Holda et Thor se précipitèrent vers lui avec frénésie.

«Hum… bonsoir… ?  
\- Loki ! »

Thor s’empressa de le toucher malgré les cris d’avertissements de Holda et Loki grimaça à nouveau en gémissant.

« Prince Thor ! Il vaut mieux attendre avant de le bouger, il a fait une sacrée chute ! protesta-t-elle avec justesse avant de repousser Thor d’une main bourrue, le regard ombrageux.  
\- … merci Holda… soupira Loki avec un réel soulagement. »

Fandral posa une main sur l’épaule du prince avec un sourire contrit et le fit reculer d’un pas pendant qu’Holda –que Loki soupçonnait à présent d’être guerrière ET guérisseuse- l’auscultait à l’aide de son seidr. Lorsqu’elle ne trouva aucun obstacle à son déplacement, elle s’éloigna et autorisa Thor et Fandral à le rejoindre d’un signe de tête, préférant flatter son chien pour l’avoir retrouvé gisant au pied des ruines.

« Loki ! Tu nous as fait une peur monstrueuse… qu’est-ce qui t’a pris de t’éloigner comme ça ?! »

Thor le redressa finalement en position assise, un bras autour de ses épaules, lui arrachant un glapissement de douleur très peu digne. Le jotün le foudroya brièvement du regard avant de secouer la tête.

« La curiosité… je pensais pouvoir trouver des choses à explorer par ici… et je suis tombé sur cette… tour… je crois que je me suis déboité l’épaule en tombant… » 

Rien de tout cela n’était techniquement un mensonge. Il omettait juste la partie où il rencontrait une femme dans la tour qui prétendait être lui et l’aider à retourner à Asgard en le jetant du haut de l’édifice.

« Nous retournons à Asgard, décréta Thor sans aucune autre forme de procès. Fandral, je te charge de nous excuser auprès de nos hôtes.  
\- Bien sûr, mon ami, acquiesça Fandral l’Eclair, toujours prompt à aider Thor quelle que soit la situation. »

Si Loki n’avait pas été aussi nerveux depuis la veille et s’il n’avait pas de motif à vouloir urgemment rentrer, il aurait probablement protesté contre ce retournement de situation en rappelant à Thor ses devoirs de diplomatie et autres manquements à ses responsabilités. Mais Loki était nerveux et pressé de rentrer. L’aide qu’il avait reçue avait été étrange, brutale et totalement tordue… mais ça avait fonctionné.

Le Bifröst se déploya à peine Thor eut-il appelé Heimdall et Loki fut remis sur ses pieds d’une main ferme. Ils retournèrent à Asgard, Loki appuyé contre Thor qui le maintenait d’un bras autour de la taille. Pour une première sortie, ce n’était pas une réussite… mais au moins, il pourrait découvrir ce qu’Odin cherchait à lui cacher. Et pour peu que son « alter-ego » ait dit vrai, Odin devait soupçonner quelque chose sur les véritables raisons de sa présence à la citadelle…

Ah… si seulement il pouvait obtenir le conseil de Farbauti…

« Thor…  
\- As-tu la moindre idée des soucis que tu as provoqués aujourd’hui ? l’interrompit le fils d’Odin, le bras fermement accroché à lui comme s’il craignait de le voir s’évaporer. Tu as disparu pendant des heures…  
\- Des heures ? s’étonna Loki. Je ne me suis éloigné que quelques minutes… »

Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ? Et combien de temps son ascension dans la tour et sa conversation avaient-ils duré ? Il n’était généralement pas aussi déphasé que ça, il avait dû se heurter sévèrement la tête en tombant ; mais, une fois de plus, ça n’avait rien d’étonnant vu la hauteur de l’édifice. S’il n’avait pas été solide comme… un géant…, il se serait brisé tous les os.

Thor lui jeta un regard concerné et Loki sentit que si ça n’avait tenu qu’à lui, il l’aurait probablement soulevé immédiatement pour le porter au hall de guérison. Il n’en était pas encore là…

« Je vais bien… enfin… aussi bien que possible… mais merci de ton inquiétude… »

Heimdall lui jeta quant à lui un air suspicieux. Les Vanes étaient réputés pour voir l’avenir ; ce Vane était réputé pour tout voir dans les neufs royaumes pour peu qu’il y porte le regard… il n’était pas certain de vouloir savoir si Heimdall l’avait vu avec son double plus âgé… car Loki ne doutait plus vraiment de s’être rencontré lui-même…

« Dois-je annoncer votre arrivée à Odin, prince Thor ?  
\- Je t’en prie Heimdall, acquiesça Thor. Nous nous rendons d’abord au hall de guérison, je viendrai faire mon rapport à mon père après.  
\- Très bien… »

Heimdall s’éloigna d’un mouvement de cape dramatique et Thor se remit en marche, entraînant Loki avec lui. Loki ignorait si Thor était inquiet, furieux ou les deux à la fois. Quoi qu’il en soit, il faisait preuve d’une étonnante contenance alors qu’il l’emmenait voir les guérisseuses et il ne se sentait pas d’humeur à protester. Le jotün s’en voulait presque d’avoir inquiété le prince d’Asgard, mais sommes toutes, il faisait ce qu’il devait faire et les sentiments de Thor n’avaient normalement pas à entrer en ligne de compte.

Lorsque l’autre Loki avait évoqué sa mission, bien qu’il y répugne, son devoir envers son peuple s’était rappelé à lui d’un coup. Les quelques années qu’il avait passées en compagnie de Thor, Sif, Frigga et les autres n’était censées être qu’une diversion. La camaraderie n’était censée n’être que feinte. Laufey avait vu en lui un outil pour parvenir à ses fins et son peuple exigeait qu’il ne soit que cet outil vers la démise d’Odin… c’était tellement beau sur papier.

En réalité, Loki n’avait aucune envie de faire plaisir à Laufey ou aux autres Jotüns –à l’exception de Farbauti- et il éprouvait une réelle affection pour ses amis – les seuls qu’il n’ait jamais eus. Asgard qui, malgré ses couleurs criardes, son bruit assourdissant et ses gens parfois rustres, avait gagné une place dans son cœur que les neiges éternelles de Jotünheim ne recouvraient plus.

Lorsqu’il réalisa que ces dernières années l’avaient presque rendu asgardien, une peur sombre et profonde passa dans son regard. Il s’apprêtait à trahir les siens ou sa patrie d’adoption. Il n’avait pas d’autre option que celle de choisir l’un ou l’autre camp. Odin comme Laufey s’étaient servis de lui comme d’un pion à la conquête de l’autre royaume… il n’avait pas de troisième option, il était coincé.

Loki regarda finalement Thor qui le soutenait fermement sans un mot et il sentit quelque chose se briser dans sa poitrine. De toutes les personnes qu’il avait croisées à Asgard, Thor était probablement celui qui tenait le plus à lui… celui qui avait fait le plus de choses insensées pour son bénéfice, celui qu’il avait le moins envie de trahir… peut-être… peut-être pouvait-il encore attendre quelques temps avant de se décider. Peut-être y avait-il une troisième solution à laquelle il n’avait pas encore songé ?

Il repensa à la femme qui l’avait jeté de la tour, ce futur lui totalement décomplexé à en croire sa façon de parler, de bouger et de se vêtir. Qu’avait-elle fait ? Qu’avait-elle vécu ? Qu’avait-elle choisi ? Il avait cru voir une asgardienne avant qu’elle n’annonce son identité… avait-elle donc choisi Asgard ?

« Nous y voilà, l’interrompit Thor en poussant la lourde porte donnant sur le hall de guérison.  
\- Thor…  
\- Oui, Loki ?  
\- Je suis désolé de tous les torts que je t’ai causés… »

Le blond lui sourit finalement et le poussa légèrement pour l’inciter à marcher.

« Tu es tout pardonné, Loki, je comprends. »

Non, il ne comprenait pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ce chapitre, je tire une partie de mon 'inspiration' des comics Journey Into Mystery. Rien à voir avec la trame scénaristique des comics mais l'enchevêtrement sans queue ni tête d'événements apparemment distincts formant une trame révélée à la fin de l'histoire me fait totalement tripper (j'aime me compliquer l'existence et ces comics ont été formidables en ce sens).
> 
> Comme vous pouvez donc le conclure, Dame Loki est un personnage dont la soudaine apparition et disparition ne fera pas sens avant un LONG moment, je préviens en avance, juste au cas où... :D
> 
> Commentez si le coeur vous en dit !


	5. Evénement déclencheur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki a des moyens peu orthodoxes pour obtenir des informations ; Thor est jaloux, à nouveau.   
> Il s'agit probablement là d'un nouveau tournant dans leur relation...

L’incident à Vanaheim était parvenu bien vite aux oreilles d’Odin et ce dernier avait bien rapidement révoqué tous les droits de sortie de Loki au grand regret de ses amis. Thor, en particulier, semblait très affecté par ce qu’il semblait prendre comme un échec personnel ; quant à Loki, il s’était dépêché, une fois sorti des griffes des guérisseurs, de se renseigner sur les agissements d’Odin en son absence en essayant de feindre l’indifférence vis-à-vis de sa punition.

Faire les yeux doux –technique qu’il avait apprise en traînant avec Fandral- auprès du personnel de la citadelle lui avait apporté des bribes d’explications qui, reliées les unes aux autres, formaient un tout à peu près cohérent.

Odin avait fait déplacer des objets de valeur vers une autre section de salle aux trésors ; une section apparemment interdite d’accès à toute personne n’étant pas issue de la lignée d’Odin sous peine de mort. Ce que Loki n’avait pas réussi à glaner comme information, par contre, c’était s’il s’agissait d’une mort instantanée et immédiate ou s’il s’agissait plutôt d’une menace de peine de mort à la sortie. Ça valait sans doute la peine d’investiguer un peu plus en profondeur avant d’aller fouiner de ce côté. Il y avait fort à parier que le Père de toutes choses ait déplacé l’objet qu’il convoitait le plus à Asgard juste à cause de ses antécédents et que cette salle soit spécialement équipée pour lui – ou tout autre Jotün - faire subir le martyre.

***

Eira, une jeune Asgarde rousse aux yeux pétillants, souriait timidement à Loki qui avait insisté pour l’aider à plier du linge. Bien sûr, elle n’était pas dupe. Elle savait parfaitement que le jeune noble ne l’aidait pas par pure bonté d’âme et qu’il avait un motif ultérieur derrière la tête. Qu’il s’agisse d’une faveur –comme verser quelque chose dans la boisson de quelqu’un- ou d’un séjour entre ses cuisses, elle ne le savait pas encore. Elle avait entendu assez de rumeurs de cuisine à propos de l’invité d’Odin pour savoir qu’il avait embrassé au moins la moitié des servants et servantes de la citadelle en échange de quelques confidences. Soit il était très doué pour embrasser, soit il les avait ensorcelés ; toujours est-il qu’aucun d’eux ne semblait avoir été déçu du voyage et que l’Asgardienne était de nature aventureuse.

« Monseigneur, ce n’est pas une tâche qui sied à votre statut, si je puis me permettre. »

 Le magicien leva son joli visage vers elle et lui offrit un sourire désarmant. S’il s’agissait d’un charme tissé de Seidr, il était exceptionnellement efficace.

« Ma Chère, permettez-vous ce qu’il vous plaît… quant à mon statut, il n’a pas la même signification dans mon Royaume, j’ai toujours tout fait moi-même sans serviteur. Je trouve absurde que l’on destine de si jolies mains à répéter encore et toujours les mêmes tâches répétitives pour des « Seigneurs »… »

Loki avait ponctué ses paroles d’un léger baiser sur ses doigts et Eira se sentit rosir. Un petit rire gêné franchit ses lèvres et elle récupéra sa main doucement.

« Seigneur Loki, qu’attendez-vous de moi ? soupira légèrement la rouquine en battant des cils. »

Elle pouvait très bien rentrer dans son jeu, quel mal y avait-il à ça, après tout ? Ce n’était pas comme si le sorcier était promis à une cousine de la reine non plus. D’un sourire entendu, Loki l’attira doucement vers une alcôve et lui caressa le menton de ses doigts fins.  
Approchant ses lèvres des siennes sans pour autant les y poser, il susurra ses desseins à la lavandière qui passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Elle cherchait les yeux de Loki des siens pendant qu’il l’entretenait de douces paroles. Elle savait qu’il n’y aurait pas d’autre fois après celle-là, aussi franchit-elle d’elle-même la distance qui les séparait encore pour aller quérir un baiser. Après, il pourrait lui demander ce qu’il voulait.

***

Thor avait aperçu beaucoup de choses à la citadelle. Des nobles fricotant ensemble ou avec des serviteurs, des guerriers s’adonner à l’abandon avec des lavandières dans les jardins… même Fandral avait un jour été surpris par Thor alors qu’il cajolait une jeune noble contre un pommier !  
Mais le fils d’Odin ne s’attendait certainement pas à apercevoir Loki dans l’ombre d’une alcôve s’adonner à ce genre d’activité avec une lavandière à son tour.

Sa gorge se serra à la vue de cette demoiselle à la peau pâle et couverte de taches de rousseur, soupirant avec volupté tandis que le Jotün lui embrassait le cou.  
Il voulait détourner les yeux et s’en aller. C’est probablement ce qu’il aurait dû faire. Mais au lieu de ça, ses pieds restaient cloués au sol et ses yeux rivés sur son ami. Il avait l’air parfaitement à l’aise avec la servante et s’il devait en juger par les sourires et les caresses, elle était tout à fait à l’aise avec lui aussi.

Thor se surprit à se demander, sans pouvoir réellement s’en empêcher, si Loki et la rousse étaient amants ou s’il s’agissait juste d’un batifolage sans lendemain. Si c’était un batifolage sans lendemain, combien de rousses et de blondes et de brunes avaient vécu la même expérience ? Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ? Il n’avait pas eu vent de rumeurs à ce sujet jusque Vanaheim, quelques semaines plus tôt. Etait-ce nouveau ?  
Le prince tenta de desserrer la mâchoire qu’il n’avait pas sentie bloquée jusque-là et respira profondément pour calmer les nœuds qui lui hantaient l’estomac.  
Une fois de plus, il reconnaissait les symptômes avant-coureurs d’une jalousie qu’il avait déjà ressentie quelques années plus tôt et serra les poings dans le vide. Il n’avait aucun droit de ressentir une telle jalousie pour le Jotün et ses pensées étaient déplacées.  
S’il était en colère, il n’avait aucun droit de la faire s’abattre sur son ami qui n’avait rien fait de mal. Son seul droit était de détourner les yeux, tourner les talons et partir. Maintenant. Avant d’assister à quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas du tout envie de voir.

Alors qu’il s’était enfin décidé à partir et avait amorcé un mouvement de fuite stratégique parfaitement calculé, la rouquine le nota finalement du coin de l’œil et laissa échapper un couinement surpris.  
En moins de temps qu’il n’en avait fallu à Thor pour tourner les talons, la servante s’était dégagée de l’étreinte amoureuse de Loki et avait ramassé le linge sur la table pour fuir par une porte de service. Sans doute craignait-elle que le prince ne la dénonce et lui fasse perdre son travail… ou que l’histoire remonte de fil en aiguille jusqu’à ses parents… Thor n’en était pas sûr et avait à vrai dire d’autres chats à fouetter… en l’occurrence un Loki à l’air boudeur, l’observant les bras croisés sur la poitrine depuis son alcôve.

« Désolé de vous avoir interrompus, ce n’était pas mon intention… se défendit l’Asgardien en levant les mains. »

La colère et la jalousie avaient disparu avec la lavandière par la porte de service pour faire place à un sentiment croissant de culpabilité. Pris en faute comme un enfant, Thor détourna les yeux pour les fixer sur la table où une étole avait été oubliée puis se racla la gorge.

« Je sais, lui répondit le géant des glaces. Tu étais trop surpris pour l’avoir fait exprès. »

Le blond accueillit sa réponse comme un coup de poing dans la mâchoire et darda un regard ombrageux sur le Jotün qui avait enfin décroisé les bras et quitté l’alcôve.

« Tu savais que j’étais là ?! se scandalisa le prince.  
\- Pas tout de suite, mais j’ai fini par te voir au bout d’un moment, oui.  
\- Et tu as continué ?!  
\- Je ne pensais pas qu’il te faudrait aussi longtemps pour tourner les talons, donc non… »

En repensant à cette histoire dans quelques années, Thor en rirait très certainement… mais pour l’heure, il était plutôt partagé entre l’horreur, la gêne et la colère. Il porta les mains à ses tempes pour les masser du bout des doigts, histoire de ne pas abattre les poings sur la table à la place.

Loki était à présent à portée de bras, la tête penchée de côté avec un air innocent sur le visage contredisant totalement ce qu’il venait de le voir faire. Les lèvres légèrement rougies et enflées de baisers de Loki, ses cheveux malmenés par des doigts fins et une petite trace de morsure sous l’oreille droite le lui rappelaient avec une efficacité redoutable.

S’il n’avait pas été prince d’Asgard, fils d’Odin et ami de Loki, il n’aurait probablement pas résisté à l’envie de lui donner une claque pour se jouer ainsi de lui. Ce n’était pas l’envie qui lui manquait. Ça ou lui mordre les lèvres pour oser rire de sa déconfiture avec un air si désinvolte. Au lieu de ça il fronça les sourcils en signe de désapprobation.

« Ça m’apprendra à m’inquiéter pour ta santé… grommela-t-il dans sa barbe en détendant à nouveau sa mâchoire qu’il avait serrée à en avoir mal. »

Le sourire de Loki se fit plus doux et il posa une main sur le bras de Thor d’un geste léger.

« Oh… je suis désolé, je n’aurais probablement pas dû agir ainsi, Thor. »

Ses beaux yeux verts brillaient encore d’extase de ses précédentes activités et Thor ne se sentit pas d’humeur à rester énervé. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière l’oreille de Loki et lui effleura accidentellement la morsure qui s’était nichée là. Ce fut au tour de Loki de déglutir.

« Je te pardonne une fois encore, Loki…  
\- Je me demande parfois où tu en trouves la force, commenta distraitement le Jotün en jetant un regard indéchiffrable à son ami. »

Le commentaire arracha finalement un sourire au blond dont la main finit sa course sur la nuque du géant des glaces.

Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent figés dans cette position sans dire un mot, échangeant juste sourires et regards appuyés. Si Thor se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par les lèvres de Loki, il résista néanmoins à y imposer les siennes et le relâcha au bout de quelques minutes.  
Le Jotün cligna des yeux, les joues en feu, probablement conscient qu’il venait de se passer quelque chose entre eux et s’éloigna doucement, ramassant l’étole sur la table pour la plier délicatement sous le regard ardent du dieu du tonnerre.


	6. Le voyage secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki trouve un moyen de retourner à Jotünheim sans l'aide d'Heimdall. Là-bas, une mauvaise surprise l'attend.

Loki était rentré profondément agité dans ses quartiers ce soir-là, serrant entre ses mains une étole écarlate oubliée par la lavandière qu’il avait brièvement courtisée en fin d’après-midi. L’arrivée de Thor au milieu de leur batifolage n’avait absolument pas été prévu et avait bouleversé ses plans, mais pis encore, l’avait laissé troublé.  
   
Le Jotün était dorénavant passé maître dans l’art de ne rien laisser paraître, cependant, il avait éprouvé de la gêne et du remords d’avoir été surpris en telle posture par son ami. Il regrettait plus particulièrement de ne pas s’être arrêté immédiatement après avoir découvert sa présence. Thor avait semblé blessé par ce qu’il avait vu ; et, même s’il n’osait pas imaginer des hypothèses farfelues, cela l’avait touché à son tour.  
   
Il voyait encore le regard de Thor dardé sur le sien. Du choc, de la réalisation, de la jalousie, de la colère puis de l’acceptation et finalement de l’affection s’étaient tour à tour invités dans les yeux bleus du fils d’Odin quand il les avait posés sur lui. Cette affection, si différente de l’amitié habituelle, lui avait fait profondément regretter les quinze dernières minutes qu’il avait passées avec la servante. Il s’était surpris à penser qu’il aurait peut-être voulu plutôt les passer avec Thor avant de se donner une gifle mentale.  
   
Il avait une mission et ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de pensées.  
Premièrement parce qu’il était le fils d’Odin et lui le fils de Laufey. Deuxièmement parce que en tant que fils d’Odin, Thor était promis à un bel avenir et à un beau mariage. Troisièmement parce qu’il avait un devoir envers Jotünheim et que ce devoir l’amènerait à trahir Thor, ce qui l’attristait déjà bien assez alors qu’ils étaient de simples et bons amis. Il n’avait pas le droit de désirer l’affection de Thor et encore moins d’en éprouver !  
   
Le Jotünar serra les doigts machinalement autour de l’étoffe, sentant son cœur se serrer tout en battant la chamade à cause de la panique que ses propres pensées provoquaient en lui.  
   
Eprouvait-il des sentiments pour Thor ?  
   
Il repensa à toutes leurs interactions depuis leur rencontre à son arrivée à la citadelle, à toute l’attention dont Thor l’avait perpétuellement couvé depuis lors, à leurs joutes verbales et physiques, au contact presque naturel d’une main sur sa nuque, son épaule ou son dos, à la chaleur douce que lui procuraient les récits des aventures de Thor lors de ses visites dans ses quartiers. Il repensa aux multiples cadeaux que le dieu du tonnerre lui avait faits, à ses confessions de jalousie, à sa manière de rire, de sourire, de le regarder.  
   
Toutes ces réminiscences n’eurent pour effet que de lui empourprer les joues et lui donner une impression de vide dans l’estomac. Un gouffre immense et noir dans lequel il s’apprêtait à tomber –ou peut-être plonger- qui le fit se rendre compte qu’il était probablement déjà trop tard pour se poser ce genre de question. Est-ce que Loki éprouvait des sentiments pour Thor ? Le Jotün avait remarquablement tourné autour de cette question pour l’éviter aussi souvent que nécessaire mais il ne pouvait aujourd’hui que constater l’évidence : la réponse était oui.  
Ce n’était pas une réponse facile à accepter cependant.  
   
_Non, je n’ai pas le droit, pas le temps, pas les moyens_ , se convainquit Loki en secouant la tête avant de laisser glisser l’étoffe d’entre ses doigts. Le tissu rouge alla se glisser sous le lit du Jotün délicatement pour y rester.  
   
***  
   
Les livres et les cartes des neufs royaumes étaient un des nombreux trésors que pouvait offrir Asgard à ses visiteurs érudits. Les cartes, en particulier, présentaient un intérêt à part entière sur lequel Loki s’était penché à de nombreuses reprises. Ainsi avait-il découvert des passages entre les mondes ignorant l’utilisation du Bifrost. _Pratique_ , s’était-il dit en repensant à l’interdiction d’Odin le concernant.  
   
Bien entendu, le Bifrost restait le moyen le plus sûr de se déplacer entre Asgard et les autres mondes. Les passages révélés en croisant les différentes cartes semblaient étroits et difficiles à naviguer mais valaient la peine d’aller se rendre compte par soi-même de la difficulté de la traversée.  
   
Prendre l’apparence d’un marchand asgardien et laisser une doublure dans sa chambre avaient été un jeu d’enfant. Il avait pris garde à ne pas être surpris par quelque événement que ce soit en chemin, avait soigneusement évité de croiser le regard des gens qui le connaissaient et avait  emprunté un navire l’air de rien, naviguant tranquillement vers le passage qu’il pensait mener à son pays natal.  
Tranquillement, afin de n’alerter personne, il passa à côté d’une étroite crevasse sillonnant au cœur de la montagne, à peine assez large pour un navire commercial, encore moins pour un navire de guerre.  
   
Avec un demi-sourire, il éloigna l’embarcation de la crevasse et fit un long détour, s’assurant qu’il n’était observé par aucun garde ; qu’aucun regard indiscret –comme celui d’Heimdall, par exemple- n’était fixé sur sa personne, puis, déployant la voile et prenant de la vitesse, il fit demi-tour et se précipita vers le passage.  
   
Le vent claqua brusquement dans la voile et autour de l’embarcation avant de cesser brusquement à la surface de la crevasse pour se disperser sur la montagne. L’embarcation fut aspirée et propulsée en avant par un appel d’air, heurtant brutalement les rochers sur le flanc gauche en grinçant. Loki grimaça et serra les dents, concentré sur sa survie. Il redressa la barre pour s’éloigner de la paroi tandis que le navire accélérait encore. Bientôt, il ne vit plus qu’un immense couloir grisâtre l’entourer tant il était impossible de distinguer le moindre détail.  
   
Il se concentra donc sur le rai de lumière droit devant afin de garder le cap et il émergea de l’autre côté d’une montagne gelée étincelante et douloureusement blanche.  
   
Son navire fut pris dans un courant ascendant qui la fit dangereusement ballotter, instillant une dose supplémentaire d’adrénaline dans les veines du Jotün. Reprenant rapidement le dessus sur son embarcation, Loki rejoignit lentement mais sûrement le sol enneigé de la toundra de Jotünheim.  
   
Ses yeux n’étaient plus habitués à la blancheur éclatante de son pays natal et des larmes de douleur lui échappèrent rapidement, roulant sur ses joues pour se figer en perle de glace sur sa peau naturellement redevenue bleue.  
   
La dernière fois qu’il avait foulé ces terres, une centaine d’années plus tôt, il était encore un tout jeune géant, à peine sorti de l’adolescence, frêle, faible et isolé du reste de la population. A l’époque, bien que géant des glaces, le vent glacé de Jotünheim l’importunait à chaque fois qu’il quittait la demeure de Farbauti tant il associait ses sorties à son père Laufey : glacial, mordant, hautain. La plupart des Jotüns le méprisaient parce qu’ils le trouvaient difforme et laid. Laufey, lui, semblait le détester pour des raisons encore plus profondes que celles-là et Loki avait fini de s’interroger à ce propos depuis bien longtemps.  
   
Aujourd’hui, il revenait la tête haute avec des informations qui intéresseraient Laufey. Cependant, il n’était pas certain d’avoir envie de les lui livrer. Là où Jotünheim la froide l’avait rejeté et ne voyait en lui qu’un outil contre Asgard, Asgard la flamboyante l’avait accueilli les bras ouverts et l’avait aidé à s’épanouir.  
   
La seule personne qui le retenait encore à Jotünheim était Farbauti, sa nourrice. Et c’était probablement la seule personne qu’il avait envie de voir maintenant qu’il avait foulé du pied la steppe gelée.  
   
Prenant une grande aspiration, il enleva ses vêtements asgardiens et les plia délicatement pour les ranger dans une besace à proximité du navire avant de se mettre en route pour Utgard.  
   
Il savait qu’il n’avait guère de temps devant lui pour apprécier le décor aussi pressa-t-il le pas. Maintenant que ses jambes étaient devenues plus solides grâce à un entraînement régulier, la traversée ne devrait pas durer plus d’une heure s’il poussait jusqu’à trottiner en évitant les crevasses. Même si ça faisait un bon nombre d’années, il n’avait pas perdu sa capacité à s’orienter dans le bleu-blanc-gris de sa terre natale. Et, même si ça ne le rendait pas forcément heureux de le découvrir, il se rendit compte qu’il ne perdrait probablement jamais sa capacité à se diriger dans un monde si pauvre en couleurs que celui-là.     
   
Quand il parvint à Utgard et s’annonça à la grande porte, les gardes restèrent interloqués un bon moment face au prince, se demandant sans doute si oui ou non ils avaient le droit de le laisser entrer. Lassé rapidement de leur bêtise et pressé de revoir Farbauti, Loki utilisa un sort d’illusion pour faire croire à sa disparition et profita que l’un d’eux sorte pour vérifier afin de franchir la porte. Les imbéciles ne méritaient pas qu’il gaspille son temps en interjections.  
   
Ses pas le menèrent rapidement à la demeure de sa nourrice et c’est le cœur battant qu’il frappa à la porte. Ne recevant pas de réponse, le prince fit le tour de la maison, le front soucieux, pour constater qu’aucune lumière n’émanait de l’intérieur. Après un second essai infructueux, il décida de s’inviter à l’intérieur en faisant sortir la porte de ses gonds, une boule d’angoisse dans le ventre, et ce qu’il vit une fois à l’intérieur le laissa sans voix sur le seuil.  
   
La maison était vide.  
   
Plus aucun meuble, livre ou objet ne décorait l’intérieur. Seule la poussière et l’humidité s’étaient accumulées sur le sol et les murs, le faisant tousser violemment.  
   
« Farbauti ? »  
   
La voix de Loki résonna sur les parois en pierre comme dans un cauchemar. Ce fut la seule réponse qu’il obtint à sa question. Désarçonné, le géant tituba dehors, reprit d’une quinte de toux due à la poussière, et attira le regard d’un voisin qu’il n’avait plus vu depuis tellement longtemps qu’il avait oublié son nom, s’il l’avait jamais retenu.  
   
« Dites-moi où est Farbauti, ordonna-t-il alors au géant qui faisait presque deux fois sa taille. »  
   
Après un rapide examen de sa personne, le voisin fit craquer sa nuque et ses épaules, dardant son regard sur la forteresse d’Utgard un peu plus haut.  
   
« Après ton départ, Farbauti s’est rebellé contre le souverain et a été exilé. On n’a plus jamais entendu parler de lui, j’imagine qu’il est mort maintenant. Ca fait des années que cette maison est à l’abandon, lui apprit-il sans plus d’indication et sans la moindre trace d’émotion dans la voix. »  
Loki resta pétrifié un long moment, tentant d’assimiler l’information qu’il venait de recevoir. Et alors que son ancien voisin retournait à ses occupations sans le moindre état d’âme, Loki jeta un œil mauvais à la forteresse. Jusque-là, il n’avait bien sûr jamais éprouvé de sympathie pour les siens mais à présent, il ressentait une haine féroce lui envahir les tripes.  
   
Farbauti n’avait jamais été d’un naturel rebelle, contrairement à lui, et la probabilité qu’il se soit soulevé contre Laufey était proche de zéro. Que s’était-il donc passé pour que les voisins le croient mort depuis des années ? Etait-il seulement jamais parti en exil ?  
   
« Laufey… gronda Loki sur un ton ressemblant plus au grognement d’un loup blessé aux abois qu’à un son intelligible. »  
   
Serrant les dents et les poings, le prince amorça son ascension vers la forteresse.


	7. Révélations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki fait face à son père Laufey pour la première fois depuis plus de cent ans. Ce dernier lui révèle quelque chose de douloureux au sujet de Farbauti.

La salle du trône n’avait pas changé depuis la dernière visite de Loki. Toujours aussi vaste, sombre et glacée. Son père, le roi Laufey, ne semblait pas ravi de le recevoir. Il est vrai que le prince s’était invité à l’improviste en son royaume tandis qu’il était censé se trouver à Asgard.

« Votre majesté, le salua froidement Loki d’un hochement de tête.  
\- Loki, gronda Laufey de sa voix profonde et grave. Que fais-tu ici à Utgard ? »

Laufey le scrutait du regard, examinant ses intentions dans le moindre de ses gestes qu’il savait parfaitement calculés. Loki se tenait immobile à quelques pas du trône seulement, l’air faussement détendu et désinvolte, un demi-sourire lui déformant le visage.  
Les narines de Laufey palpitèrent et sa mâchoire se serra. Ses doigts gourds se serrèrent sur les accoudoirs de son trône de cristal et ses pieds s’enfoncèrent presque dans le sol.

« Je suis venu vous poser une question, Père, commença Loki. »

Laufey fronça les sourcils et plissa le front.

« Quelle question vaut donc la peine de faire un tel déplacement lorsque ton devoir est à Asgard ? menaça sourdement le roi.  
\- Où est Farbauti ? »

Les yeux écarlates de Laufey lancèrent des braises à cette question et le roi se leva d’un bond. En une seconde, il domina Loki de toute sa hauteur et le regarda avec une haine et un dégoût à peine dissimulés.

« Ta nourrice n’est plus. Maintenant, retourne d’où tu viens ! »

Loki leva bravement le visage vers son père, tâchant d’apparaître aussi froid et détaché que possible étant donné la situation.

« Qu’est-il arrivé ? Lorsque je suis parti, Farbauti était en pleine forme et dans la fleur de l’âge. »

Laufey leva sa grosse main pour l’abattre sur la joue de Loki qui ne bougea pas d’un pouce. Il cilla à peine avant de réitérer sa question.

« Qu’est-il arrivé à Farbauti ? »

Une autre gifle s’abattit sur sa tempe qui l’aurait envoyé à terre eut-il été une centaine d’années plus jeune. Le sourire tordu de Loki ne quitta pas ses lèvres lorsqu’il posa une troisième fois sa question sous le regard fumant de son père, déconcerté de ne pas l’avoir déjà terrassé comme un énième problème à balayer d’un revers de main.

« Qu’est-il arrivé à Farbauti, père ?  
\- Ta mère est morte ! hurla finalement Laufey d’un air exaspéré en écrasant son poing sur la pommette parfaite de Loki. Je l’ai tué de mes propres mains après ton départ parce qu’il contestait mes décisions et je ferai de même avec toi si tu continues à t’entêter ! »

Le terme utilisé par Laufey en parlant de Farbauti prit Loki par surprise. Il cligna douloureusement des yeux lorsqu’un coup dans l’estomac l’obligea à reculer de quelques pas en se tenant les côtes, l’échine courbée.

« Vas-t-en d’ici, Loki ! Retourne à Asgard, là est ta seule utilité ! »

Loki déglutit, des larmes de douleur lui piquèrent les yeux mais il les refoula, se redressant tant bien que mal pour faire face à son tyran de père. Le roi de Jotünheim lui paraissait soudain bien plus imposant et oppressant que dans ses souvenirs, mais il savait que ce n’était qu’une illusion renforcée par le gigantisme de la salle du trône. Déglutissant, il se permit de reprendre une dernière fois la parole avant de repartir par là où il était venu.

« … Farbauti était… ma mère ? demanda-t-il d’une voix croassante qu’il eut du mal à accepter comme étant la sienne. »

Laufey et Farbauti lui avaient donc menti toutes ces années ? Tout le monde l’avait donc pris pour un imbécile ?!

« Je suppose qu’il n’y a plus de raison de te mentir à ce sujet à présent ! Oui, Farbauti était ton autre parent. Mais jamais il ne t’a considéré comme un vrai fils ! Pas plus que moi par ailleurs !   
\- Vous mentez ! s’insurgea Loki, sentant à nouveau des larmes lui monter aux yeux et un sentiment oppressant lui envahir la poitrine. »

Le rire sardonique de Laufey et son regard dur le forcèrent cependant à la retraite et il recula en direction de la porte.

« C’est cela, Loki. Pars ! Retourne à Asgard ! Et ne reviens que lorsque tu auras récupéré le Coffre des Hivers Anciens ! gronda Laufey en lui jetant un siège à la tête, le faisant décamper à toute vitesse. »

Jamais encore Loki n’avait dévalé le chemin séparant le palais d’Utgard des portes massives de la cité aussi vite. Ses jambes le portaient comme elles ne l’avaient encore jamais porté. La conque du Palais somma les gardes d’ouvrir grand les portes et ces derniers ne s’interrogèrent pas plus avant en voyant Loki détaler vers la plaine à toute vitesse comme si les loups de l’enfer étaient à ses trousses. Peut-être l’étaient-ils vraiment, après tout, étant donné le temps record avec lequel il retrouva son embarcation, reprit ses vêtements et largua les amarres…

Il avait encore les larmes aux yeux, l’aveuglant à moitié, lorsqu’il atteignit le passage le ramenant à Asgard. Il essuya ses larmes d’un revers de manche rageur et renifla de manière totalement inélégante. Les yeux gonflés et les joues rougies, la pommette endommagée par le coup reçu par Laufey et les cheveux en bataille, il ne ressemblait probablement à rien, raison pour laquelle il prit l’effort de lancer une illusion pour camoufler son état à quiconque le verrait.

Il ne prit pas la peine de prendre l’apparence d’un marchand comme à son départ mais se contenta simplement d’être présentable.

Lorsqu’il fut de l’autre côté de la brèche, Loki étouffa un juron en voyant là devant lui, sur un navire de guerre, Dame Sif, Volstagg, Hogun et Fandral.  
Il dirigea prudemment son embarcation pour l’amarrer en parallèle à la leur et haussa un sourcil interrogateur à ses amis.

« Loki, nous avons besoin de ton aide ! commença Volstagg d’une voix à moitié prise de panique.  
\- Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre ce que je peux faire pour vous aider… répondit prudemment le Jotün, ignorant la douleur encore présente dans ses chairs et dans son cœur suivant sa rencontre avec Laufey. »

Sif sauta sur son embarcation d’un geste vif et l’attrapa par les épaules pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Loki, le prince Thor a été enlevé par des terroristes contre une rançon… Odin refuse de négocier et a fermé le Bifrost ! résuma-t-elle d’une traite, le regard sérieux.  
\- Quoi ?! Mais… Thor est son fils, comment peut-il… »

Loki ne termina pas sa phrase, reconnaissant trop bien les méthodes d’Odin, si… similaires à celles de son propre père.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? se ravisa-t-il.  
\- Heimdall nous a informé qu’il t’avait vu disparaître d’Asgard toute une demi-journée mais qu’il était incapable de dire comment tu avais fait… expliqua Fandral.  
\- Nous voulons que tu nous accompagnes à Nidavellir, conclut Hogun d’une voix presque impassible. »

Nidavellir, le royaume des nains. Quel genre de terroriste était donc capable de retenir quelqu’un comme Thor contre son gré et avoir le culot de demander une rançon à Odin ?!  
Loki serra les poings et regarda ses amis tour à tour. Aucun ne semblait surpris de l’avoir vu revenir à Asgard par une crevasse. Aucun ne semblait le juger pour avoir joué la fille de l’air. Au contraire, ils avaient besoin de son adresse et de son savoir. Ils avaient besoin de son aide. Ils avaient besoin de lui.

Thor avait besoin de lui.

« Laissez-moi juste récupérer une carte à la bibliothèque et nous partirons… »


	8. Nidavellir et l'enclave : partie 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki emmène Dame Sif et le Trio Palatin à Nidavellir pour partir à la rescousse de Thor ; Thor essaye d'en apprendre plus sur ses ravisseurs.

Sif était bien accrochée au mât du byrding[1] piloté par Loki tout en prenant soin de manipuler la voile de concert avec Hogun si le jotün le leur demandait. Ses cheveux détachés flottant au vent la gênaient considérablement, l’empêchant de voir droit devant elle alors qu’ils filaient droit devant à toute vitesse dans un passage étroit difficilement navigable.  
A la poupe du navire, Volstagg se lamentait tandis que Fandral surveillait leurs arrières ; à la barre, Loki était extrêmement concentré et ne parlait que pour donner des instructions s’il y en avait.  
La vitesse et la durée de la traversée avait de quoi donner des haut-le-cœur à la guerrière qui l’avait pourtant bien accroché.

Ses amis et elle avaient échangé un regard perplexe vis-à-vis de l’attitude du jotün lorsqu’ils l’avaient abordé en l’appelant à l’aide. Alors que Loki était parti dérober une carte à la bibliothèque de la citadelle, il leur avait semblé clair que quelque chose n’allait pas : son regard était ailleurs. 

Oh bien sûr, elle ne doutait aucune seconde de son intention de les aider à secourir Thor, elle savait parfaitement bien que les deux princes étaient de connivence plus que ne l’aurait souhaité le Père de toutes choses. S’il ne dépendait que de la décision du prince d’Asgard, Loki serait de toutes les aventures et de toutes les farces possibles et imaginables ; ils se tenaient en haute estime.

Une secousse violente remua le byrding, envoyant Fandral rouler dans les pieds de Volstagg qui vociféra à qui mieux-mieux, lorsqu’ils débouchèrent hors de la crevasse menant vers Nidavellir. Contre toute attente, ils surgirent du sol même, soulevés dans les airs par une bourrasque chaude qui s’engouffra dans la voile et les fit planer sur deux mètres avant que la cruelle absence de vent ne les envoie se précipiter à toute vitesse vers la roche dure du royaume nain.

Si Loki n’avait pas conjuré in extremis une quantité phénoménale de mousse –pourquoi de la mousse ? Pourquoi pas ?- sous la quille, le navire se serait fracassé en mille morceaux et ils n’auraient jamais pu quitter Nidavellir sans faire appel au Bifröst.

Hogun fut le premier à sauter hors du navire pour jeter un œil à leur environnement alors que Volstagg aidait Fandral à se redresser.  
S’époussetant machinalement, Sif rejoignit Loki dont les doigts étaient toujours fermement cramponnés à la barre.

« Loki, tout va bien ? s’inquiéta-t-elle.  
\- Je… vais très bien, souffla Loki lourdement en lâchant enfin sa prise sur les commandes. C’était plus long et difficile que ce que j’aurais cru…  
\- Tu t’en es très bien sorti, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire et une main sur l’épaule. Maintenant, reste près de nous et allons sauver Thor !  
\- Bien entendu… »

***

Thor était bien conscient qu’il était dans de beaux draps. Pourtant, rien ne l’avait laissé présager ; pas  depuis sa dernière visite à Nidavellir où il avait été jeté dans la fosse des trolls –un simple malentendu qui s’était soldé par une tape dans le dos et un rire jaune. Il avait certes eu quelques ratés avec les nains dans sa prime jeunesse au cours de son apprentissage avec Mjölnir mais il n’aurait pas pensé remettre le couvert cette fois-ci. Au moins, cette fois, il n’était pas enchaîné à un mur dans l’expectative de se faire dévorer par un troll mais plutôt dans une cage en uru[2] -comment Hel avaient-ils pu se procurer autant de métal enchanté au nez et à la barbe du roi Eitri sans se faire annihiler sur place ?

Mjölnir était juste en dehors de la cage qu’ils avaient construite autour de lui après l’avoir assommé sévèrement et il avait beau l’avoir appelé, le marteau se heurtait à la résistance des murs construits dans le même métal que lui. Ses geôliers avaient ri en découvrant l’arme magique littéralement aimantée sur la paroi extérieure de la cage qu’ils avaient érigée et s’étaient félicités à coups de tapes dans le dos.

Thor devait le reconnaître, c’était du très bon travail.  
Personne n’avait pensé à ça jusqu’à présent… et il fallait reconnaître à ces nains qu’ils avaient un sacré cran, du culot même. S’il avait été partout ailleurs que coincé dans une cage de six mètres cube, Thor les aurait probablement félicités pour leur créativité… mais là, il était tout sauf extatique.

« Hé ! Je veux parler au responsable de votre groupe ! s’époumona l’asgardien en jetant un œil hors de la cage par la seule fente disponible laissant passer de l’air.  
\- Il est absent, déclara un nain apparemment nommé Sibbi. Il est parti délivrer son message à Odin, finit-il avant de cracher par terre à la mention du nom de son père. »

Thor fronça les sourcils, interloqué. Quel genre de message ces nains dissidents –il ne voyait pas ce qu’ils pouvaient être d’autre- avaient envoyés au Père de toutes choses.

« Quel message ? »

Sibbi, apparemment encore un tout jeune nain –difficile à dire pour Thor qui n’en avait pas vu beaucoup-, éclata de rire et se frotta le nez d’un air victorieux.

« Celui de ta capture bien sûr ! Je ne doute pas qu’Odin versera une belle somme pour te voir sortir, tu es son dernier fils à fouler les neufs royaumes après tout ! »

Ah. C’était donc ça.  
Thor soupira lourdement en roulant des yeux.

« Vous vous trompez si vous pensez que le Père de toutes choses vous paiera pour ma libération…  
\- C’est votre père, il paiera ! »

Thor éclata d’un rire sans joie et Sibbi fit la moue, interloqué. Le prince savait que son père ne paierait rien pour sa libération, au mieux, il ne bougerait pas le petit doigt, au pire, il viendrait se charger des dissidents lui-même.

« Je prie pour qu’il ne se déplace pas lui-même dans votre propre intérêt, ça se finirait par les armes et dans le sang… vous feriez mieux de me laisser partir, c’est la meilleure issue possible. »

Bien sûr, il ne partirait pas sans leur donner une bonne correction.  
Mais ça valait toujours mieux qu’une éradication divine pure et simple, non ?

« Je me ferais rosser si je vous ouvrais la porte, ne rêvez pas, déclara Sibbi en haussant des épaules.  
\- Hum… probablement, marmonna Thor en observant le jeune nain, à peine adolescent. Et sinon, pourquoi me capturer ? Pourquoi une rançon ? »

La curiosité de Thor s’était réveillée d’un coup. Ces nains obéissaient-ils à Eitri ? Il avait des doutes à ce sujet, Nidavellir était en paix avec Asgard depuis très longtemps. Etaient-ils, comme il le pensait, dissidents ? Et si c’était le cas, pourquoi Asgard n’était pas mise au courant de la situation ?

« Pour acheter des terres, déclara Sibbi en haussant les épaules à nouveau avant de lui tourner le dos. »

L’asgardien tenta à plusieurs reprises de lui arracher les vers du nez mais l’adolescent ne l’écoutait plus, trop occupé à nettoyer une armure que pour répondre à ses questions.

Thor finit par se lasser et s’appuya dans le fond de la cage, réfléchissant à un moyen de sortir de là.

***

Loki ne connaissait pas Nidavellir, n’y avait jamais mis les pieds, et comptait bien ne jamais plus y retourner dans le futur. Tout n’était que fournaises, roche, roche en fusion, coups de marteaux sur l’enclume et brouhaha.

Bien entendu, Nidavellir était un royaume sous-terrain. A ce titre, l’air raréfié était étouffant et les bruits répercutés sur les parois rocheuses résonnaient cruellement dans ses tympans.

Loki savait que la fournaise de Nidavellir ne rivalisait nullement avec celle de Muspelheim, royaume de Surtur et ses géants de feu –le jotün s’imaginait déjà fondre sur place là-bas- mais cette idée le réconfortait à peine alors qu’il suait à grosses gouttes en traînant la patte derrière Vollstag.

Ils se rendirent chez Eitri, le roi des nains, seulement pour s’entendre dire que Thor n’était jamais arrivé chez lui. Fait plus étrange encore, il avait reçu une missive pour lui indiquer que le séjour de ce dernier avait dû être annulé et reporté à une autre saison, signée de la main d’Odin. Bien sûr, la missive s’était avérée être un faux après minutieux examen et le roi s’était contenté de hausser les sourcils et lever les mains dans un geste d’impuissante indolence presque crédible.

Quand le jotün se mit à l’interroger sur la possibilité d’intrus sur son territoire, Eitri nia tout en bloc pour s’emporter finalement dans une vive colère lorsque Loki insinua qu’il leur cachait des informations cruciales. Jusqu’à preuve du contraire, Eitri prétendait que tout était sous contrôle dans son royaume et que rien ne lui échappait.

Le roi les fit mettre à la porte du palais et le groupe provenu d’Asgard n’avait pas plus de réponse qu’à son arrivée.

« C’est louche, grommela Vollstag en tapant du pied.  
\- Le roi nous cache quelque chose, acquiesça Loki en dodelinant de la tête, souffrant toujours de la chaleur. Essayez de rassembler des informations auprès des nains en ville… je vais voir ce que je peux glaner au palais…  
\- Mais Loki, nous venons de nous faire chasser, comment comptes-tu entrer ? s’étonna Fandral. »

Hogun et Sif échangèrent un regard entendu alors qu’après un bref regard aux alentours Loki prenait l’apparence d’un nain lambda.

« J’ai mes propres méthodes… souffla Loki d’une voix âpre légèrement métallique.  
\- C’est dangereux d’y aller seul, Loki. Si tu es découvert, Eitri n’hésitera pas à te faire exécuter… désapprouva Sif. De plus, tu es sous ma responsabilité… en quelques sortes…»

Loki fixa Dame Sif pendant un court instant avant de jeter un sort d’illusion sur elle à son tour sous le regard effaré du Trio Palatin. Fandral ne put réprimer un pouffement hilare, interrompu par le coude d’Hogun dans ses côtes.

« Si tu y tiens, Sif, tu peux m’accompagner, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin avant de se mettre en route. »

Sif examina son apparence de nain d’un air légèrement désapprobateur mais se résigna rapidement. Elle secoua la tête et trottina jusqu’à Loki pour le rattraper, laissant leurs trois amis sur place.

« Tu pourrais me prévenir avant de faire ce genre de chose, tout de même ! le gourmanda-t-elle en lui assénant une claque à l’arrière du crâne une fois qu’ils furent hors de vue. »  
  


* * *

[1] Type de [bateau viking](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bateau_viking) voué à la navigation côtière pour le transport de marchandise. C'était une version réduite du [Knarr](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Knarr) et même plus petit que le [Karv](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Karv) qui était aussi un navire marchand. (https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Byrding)

[2] Uru : métal imaginaire issu de l’univers Marvel. Plus résistant que l’adamantium ou le vibranium, littéralement incassable (ou presque), a servi à forgé Mjölnir, Gungnir et Thunderstrike. (https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asgard_(Marvel_Comics)#Uru)


End file.
